


Operation: Liskook!

by Karmanami_Weirdo



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Everything is Messed Up, F/M, Got7 formed a contract with bighit, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jinsoo, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is So Done, Lisa is a smart bitch, Matchmaker RM, Taennie, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, a chatfic, bamlisa's friendship is precious, blonde jungkook, bts and got7 crackhead-ism, but dense as well, cupid bambam, jirose, liskook, mostly - Freeform, mostly liskook with a few crumbs from other ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmanami_Weirdo/pseuds/Karmanami_Weirdo
Summary: What happens when Namjoon makes a groupchat solely for the purpose of getting two oblivious and infuriating idiots together? What chaos will ensue? Will the two victims even end up dating?.ೃ࿐ೄྀ࿐ ˊˎ-ˏˋ°•*⁀➷Mostly Liskook with a few crumbs of Taennie, Jirose and Jinsoo..ೃ࿐ೄྀ࿐ ˊˎ-ˏˋ°•*⁀➷A lot of swearing and sexual (kinda?) references..ೃ࿐ೄྀ࿐ ˊˎ-ˏˋ°•*⁀➷. . . . . ╰──╮ℕ𝕠𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕥𝕪𝕡𝕖? 𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐰𝐢𝐩𝐞. ╭──╯ . . . . .
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Jimin (BTS)





	Operation: Liskook!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ON A03. So go easy on me, 'kay? Even though English is my first language and I speak it 24/7, writing isn't the same as talking. Please correct me if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes (that don't seem intentional). The characters may seem a bit OOC, and I'll apologise beforehand if they do. Despite being an ARMY, Ahgase and BLINK for around 2 years, I still haven't grasped their personalities well enough to write a proper in-character fanfic.

Seven tall, handsome men were all squished up on a single couch, despite the other comfy furniture to sit on. A particular individual with blonde hair sat cuddled up in the corner, against the arm.

While his hyungs were paying attention to the documentary, Jungkook was on his phone, headphones plugged in. He was also shielding the screen from his hyungs, which was suspicious.

Of course, since all their attention was on the television, the older men didn't notice the maknae's strange behaviour.

But then Jungkook let out a small giggle. It would have gone completely unnoticed if not for the grey-haired fellow with sharp ears sitting next to him.

Namjoon discreetly tried to peek at the phone screen but was unfortunately caught.

"What are you doing?" Jungkook aggressively whispered to his well-respected hyung, making sure no one else heard him.

Namjoon jumped at the indirectly threatening voice of the younger and gave him a nervous smile.

"Nothing." He responded sheepishly.

Unknown to the two that were silently arguing, a dark-haired dancer was able to sneak a peek at Jungkook's forgotten phone.

Hoseok smirked when he saw the title of the video the maknae was watching.

Cute Lalisa Manoban Moments

He tapped Namjoon's shoulder to tell him what he had discovered. When Namjoon turned away from him, Jungkook took it as a chance to ram his earphones back into his earhole.

Namjoon's eyes widened at the new information Hoseok had told him. He spared a glance at the youngest, who had a tiny smile on his face. Then he saw the red tint on his face. That's when everything clicked.

"Aigoo! Our Jungkookie has a crush on Blackpink's Lisa?" Namjoon 'whispered' to Hoseok. It wasn't until he saw the dancer's exasperated expression did he notice that the other BTS members were looking straight at him.

"Namjoon-Hyung!" Jungkook shrieked, flustered, and Hoseok face-palmed.

"Oops, sorry. Did I say that too loudly?" Namjoon smiled apologetically at Jungkook, whose face was bright red. At that instant, everyone's attention turned to Jungkook.

Jin reached over to pat Jungkook on the back comfortingly, but his teasing smile betrayed his kind-hearted actions.

"Why aren't you denying it, huh, Jungkook-ah?" Jimin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. A few more teases from the other members followed, documentary long forgotten, before Jungkook got up and retreated to his room.

For the first time since Namjoon's mistake, Yoongi opened his mouth to say something.

"Instead of teasing him, I think we should've helped him tackle his feelings and work up the courage to talk to Lisa-ssi. Maybe even ask her out. But the way you guys did it probably lowered his self-esteem and made him even more against the idea of getting to know her." He reprimanded them.

Jin nodded, agreeing with his statement.

"So who's going to go after him?" Taehyung asked, feeling guilty even though he didn't say anything to his dongsaeng.

"I'll go. It's my fault this all happened in the first place. I pried into Jungkookie's business when I shouldn't have." Namjoon offered, standing up.

Hoseok stood up as well with a determined look on his face.

"If it's about that, then I'm going with you. I was the one who found out and told you about it, so I'm just as blameworthy." He told them. Namjoon sighed, having no choice but to approve.

Jimin started to speak, "Well, I think-"

"I swear to God if we end up spending ten minutes arguing about who'll give Jungkook-ah a talk about the birds and the bees, I will slap you all and go there myself. Namjoon-ah and Hoseok-ah will go. You two will apologise for all six of us and then give him a pep talk. If he doesn't listen to you, then threaten to call me over so then I can beat it into his bratty ass. Aigoo, I do everything in this house. Eo-hyu. You're all so useless." Jin heavily breathed once he finished his speech that somehow turned into a rant about how annoying they all were.

The rest of Bangtan stared at him with blank expressions, processing what he had said. When he got mad, Jin's rapping could rival the infamous G-Dragon himself, and his face turned into a colour that made pigs hide their face in shame.

"What are you two still doing here? Go!" He gestured at the stairs and then the two rappers. At that, Namjoon and Hoseok quickly rushed upstairs, going to do what Jin had told them.

Yoongi snorted and went back to watching the documentary that was nearly over, and Jin joined him. The two 95' liners snapped out of their shock and flanked both sides of the two oldest.

With Jungkook (After he ran off)

To say that he was embarrassed would be an understatement. He felt mortified. It wasn't that he didn't have a liking towards the maknae of Blackpink, but it also wasn't strong enough to be called a crush. Or that's what he thought. Jungkook had never actually talked to her before, apart from the mandatory bows and "anneyonghasseyo"s at award shows.

Even that was around three years ago! It still baffled him how the last award show Blackpink attended was in early 2019 and that it was 2021 already.

When he reached his designated room, Jungkook slammed the door shut, still frustrated at his hyungs.

He understood it was uncommon for him to have any interest in the opposite sex whatsoever (apart from IU, but that's different), but their reaction was unnecessary.

Jungkook could hear their muffled voices bickering from downstairs -about him most definitely- and he was grateful that they cared that much about him, but right now, he didn't want to talk to any of them.

He flopped face down onto his bed and lifted his arm to reach for his phone that he threw somewhere to the side after storming in.

Going into his camera roll, he smiled at all the pictures of one girl. Pictures that no one else had access too.

Well, apart from his best friend Bambam, as he was the one who sent the pictures to Jungkook.

A few minutes passed of Jungkook staring at pictures of Lalisa Manoban before his door suddenly flew open, startling him. Jungkook instinctively turned off his phone before they could see what he was looking at and sat up. There, stood in the doorframe, was two of his hyungs.

'I should have locked the door.' Jungkook fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Jungkook-ah, we're going to need you to listen to us," Namjoon slowly spoke as if he was talking to a child.

"No."

"Jungkook-"

"No. Get out." He wasted no time. Jungkook wasn't lying when he mentioned he didn't want to talk to anyone. "I'm tired, hyungs. I want to sleep."

Hoseok and Namjoon saw the maknae's eyes droop slightly and knew he was telling the truth. Without another word, they left the room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind them.

After they left, Jungkook flopped back down on his bed, letting the feeling of fatigue take over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyung - A word used by Korean males to address another male older than them.  
> Maknae - The youngest in a certain group.  
> Aigoo - Used to express feelings of surprise.  
> Ssi - An honorific suffix used to represent formality and politeness.  
> Dongsaeng - A friend or family member that is younger than the person using it.  
> Eo-hyu - Sighing sound used to express that something or someone is annoying the speaker.  
> Anneyonghasseyo - A Korean greeting

**Author's Note:**

> It would be prefered if you would leave a comment. It encourages me to write faster!


End file.
